The Ship of Dreams
by May-I-Take-Your-Name-Love
Summary: Elizabeth Sheffield, a first class passenger on the Titanic meets Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall. Elizabeth has never faultered as a daughter. Elizabeth tries to figue it out love or lust? Will she take too long to tell him? Please review, my fist fanfic.


Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: I really hope you enjoy this story. I would love to hear what you think about it, it's my first fanfic and I would love to figure out what you enjoyed and ways I can improve. Please Review!_

I am overjoyed at the fact that I am finally be going on the ship of dreams, the Titanic. I have been on many ships before especially since my father's dearest friend Thomas Andrews designs ships for the White Star Liner. They met through business, my father owing Sheffield Steal and Mr. Andrews being in shipping industry, Mr. Andrews might as well be my Uncle. Everywhere he goes he brings back a souvenir for my brother and I.

I will be travelling with my father, my mother, and my brother, William who is nineteen, two years my senior. William's fiancé, Georgina will be on board, I've tried to like her, for William's sake, but I can't, her and I always seem to be in a dispute. She is so arrogant and rude, she doesn't deserve to spend the rest of his life with my dear brother. I have no clue as to why he likes her, nevertheless wants to marry her. I've tried speaking to him, he tells me that he loves her and I will learn to love her, but I know she's marrying him for his money. She once locked me out of her house and said once her and Will were married she'd be sure to keep him away from his family especially me. She infuriates me! We'll be looking for her wedding dress while we are in New York. Nevertheless, I won't allow her to ruin my trip.

For me this voyage will hopefully be entertained. I've heard they have Turkish baths and other forms of recreation on board. My mother believes it's a perfect place to meet a rich bachelor. Lately, my parents have been looking for a suitable match for me. My mother is excited to pair me up but, my father and I are very close and he doesn't want me to be married off quiet yet. My mother told him I won't be beautiful forever and now is the time to find a match. But, make not mistake, my mother isn't willing to pair me off with just anyone according to her he has to be a gentleman, well respected and of course rich. Marriage has always been a goal of mine but, i didn't expect to be of age so quickly.

After being lost in my thoughts I didn't realize the time. It was 6:00 am. Amy will be coming any time now. As if on cue Amy, my maid, walk in the room to help me dress. I decided to wear a navy blue suit with a white ruffled shirt underneath along with white gloves. I loved the ensemble and decided to wear sailors colours on purpose I purchased it during my trip to France last month and didn't get the opportunity to wear it . The blue contrast my green eyes. I pinned my curly sandy brown hair into a messy, but fashionable bun. After getting ready I took once last check in the mirror and at my room. I was ready! I was the last one, of course to go down stairs.

"Elizabeth, you look lovely." My father smiled. My mother and brother were already in the automobile. I smiled and took his arm. The car ride seemed as if it took forever. Once we arrived, I couldn't believe the grandeur of the ship. I couldn't wait to see what it was like inside. We walked into the ship and were greeted by a tall handsome officer.

"Welcome, aboard the Titanic." He said. His uniform added to his charming looks. I couldn't help but to smile at him. He nodded and offered his hand to help me step from the ramp to the ship.

"Thank you." I said and followed the steward to my suite. It was a lovely room the steward showed my the promenade deck. This was going to be my favourite spot, looking out into the ocean.

While Amy was packing out my things I decided to see if William wanted to escort me around the deck.

I knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey Lizzie. How's your room?" I looked around his room.

"Pretty similar to yours. Do you want to go and walk around the ship?" We'd had always been close and I enjoyed his company.

"I would except I am going to meet some if Georgina's friends. You could join us." It was as if he slapped me. I sighed.

"Okay. I'm going back to my room." I started off to my room.

"Lizzie she isn't that bad." I looked at him and then continued walking. I went to my room and sprawled out on the bed and let out a huge sigh. You know what? I thought. I am not going to be sad I am on the Titanic. I made my way to the front of the ship. A tall well built gentleman approached me. I shaded my eyes with my hand. It was my brother friend, Thomas. They went to boarding school together.

"Hello Thomas." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Elizabeth, you're out here alone?" Thomas wasn't impressed.

"William's with Georgina." Thomas understood I was upset. He offered me his arm and we walked around.

"Where's Anne?"

"She's taking a nap. She's so exhausted." Anne was Thomas' wife and was a few months pregnant.

"What suite are you in? I want to see her later." Anne had always been a dear friend to me. Thomas wrote the suite number down and handed it to me.

"I am going to see how Anne's feeling would you like me to escort you back to your room?"

"No, tell Anne I'll see her at dinner. I hope she is feeling well enough to join us." I could see that Thomas wasn't too happy about leaving me alone but, he knew he wouldn't be able to change my mind. As I walked, I saw everyone waving, it was tempting but, I knew it wasn't proper and I could easily be spotted by someone I knew passing through. Instead decided to do something equally improper but, I knew I wouldn't be seen. I went down to the second class area. I had always wanted to go but, had never had the opportunity. I went down there and I couldn't believe it was the same ship. It was way more simple and less luxurious. I walked down the halls it was obvious that I didn't belong there. I walked aimlessly until I came to a sign that said steerage. I couldn't resit the temptation. I made my way down the ship. I couldn't believe that they could have such opposite accommodations on the same ship. I walk by and saw one room with the door open. There were simply bunk beds in a tiny room I felt guilty that I was in such an extravagant room. As I moved along I realized that my parents would be wondering where I was. I had no idea where I had walked to. I finally made my way back to the deck, but there was no way I was going to find my room on my own. I looked around. Thank goodness.

"Mr. Andrews!" He was discussing something with two crew members.

"Elizabeth, how are you enjoying the ship?"

"You've really outdone yourself." He grinned.

"I need to ask a favour." I wished I'd paid more attention to where she was going when the steward showed me to the room rather than looking at the elaborate decor. I continued, "I seem to be lost. I can't find my way back to my room." I felt embarrassed. Mr. Andrews smiled understandingly.

"Mr. Boxhall, would you be able to escort Miss Sheffield to her room, it's suite A55?" I recognized him from the entrance of the ship. He smiled and gave me his arm, which I took. I blushed just from touching his arm. He was so handsome his dark eyes were so captivating and his dark hair was neatly styled under his hat. I need to talk to him . . .

"Mr. Boxhalll, thank you so much for escorting me to my room. I feel so foolish. I was exploring the ship." I explained.

"Call me Joseph. It's a huge ship, I get lost in it sometimes, no need to be embarrassed." Joseph had the most amazing smile. "Did you get to see the Turkish baths?"

"No, I didn't get the chance."

"How about the swimming pools?"

"I didn't get a chance to see that either."Joseph looked at me curiously. I decided to tell him where I really was. "I was actually in exploring the accommodations in second class and steerage." I started regretting telling him where I was. I was surprised when he replied.

"What did you think?" He wasn't even phased by the fact I was down there.

"Well, I thought it would be exciting and interesting, but it was quiet dull." Joseph smiled and nodded.

"It's not exactly the main attraction of the ship." I laughed.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I was just curious." We approached my room door.

"If you'd like I could show you the interesting parts of the ship." I wasn't really interested in the ship but, I decided that I wouldn't be doing anything of interest anyway.

"That would be lovely, thank you very much Joseph."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, that's when I am off my shift." It never occurred to me he was taking time he could be sleeping to show me around.

"I don't want to inconvenience you. I know you must work long shifts . . ." I felt so inconsiderate.

"Miss Sheffield, . . ." I interrupted.

"Please call me Elizabeth." Joseph nodded.

"Elizabeth, I would be delighted to give you a tour, please don't feel as if you're burdening me." I felt reassured.

"Thank you." He kissed my hand. I couldn't stop grinning. This handsome officer would be showing me around. I felt so thrilled. By now I had missed lunch . . . but if I had missed lunch that means Joseph must have missed lunch. I opened my door and decided to ask Joseph to dine with me.


End file.
